Allen R. Schindler, Jr.
|Branch = U.S. Navy |Place = |Unit = |Controls = |Status = |Charges = |birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place=Chicago Heights, Illinois |death_place=Sasebo, Nagasaki, Japan |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears= |rank=E4 Radioman 3rd Class }} Allen R. Schindler, Jr. (December 13, 1969 – October 27, 1992) was an American Radioman Petty Officer Third Class in the United States Navy who was murdered for being gay. He was killed in a public toilet in Sasebo, Nagasaki, Japan by shipmate Terry M. Helvey, who acted with the aid of an accomplice, Charles Vins, in what Esquire called a "brutal murder". The case became synonymous with the gays in the military debate that had been brewing in the United States culminating in the "Don't ask, don't tell" bill. Background Allen R. Schindler, Jr. (December 13, 1969—October 27, 1992) was an American Radioman Petty Officer Third Class in the United States Navy and a victim of a hate crime because he was gay. He was killed in a public toilet in Sasebo, Nagasaki, Japan by shipmate Terry M. Helvey, who acted with the aid of an accomplice, Charles Vins, in what Esquire called a "brutal murder".The case became synonymous with the gays in the military debate that had been brewing in the United States culminating in the "Don't ask, don't tell" bill. According to several of his friends, Schindler had complained repeatedly of anti-gay harassment to his chain of command in March and April 1992, citing incidents such as the gluing-shut of his locker and frequent comments from shipmates such as "There's a faggot on this ship and he should die". Schindler had begun the separation process to leave the Navy, but his superiors insisted he remain on his ship until the process was finished. Though he knew his safety was at risk, Schindler obeyed orders. While on transport from San Diego, California to Sasebo, the Belleau Wood made a brief stop in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Afterward en route to Japan, Schindler made a personal prank announcement "2-Q-T-2-B-S-T-R-8” (too cute to be straight) on secure lines reaching much of the Pacific Fleet. "When he appeared at captain's mast for the unauthorized radio message, he requested that the hearing be closed. It was open, with two hundred to three hundred people in attendance." Schindler was put on restrictive leave and was unable to leave the ship until a few months after arriving at Sasebo and four days before his death. Murder Airman Apprentice Terry M. Helvey who was a member of the ship's weather department (OA Division, Operations Department) stomped Schindler to death in a toilet in a park in Sasebo, Nagasaki. Schindler had "at least four fatal injuries to the head, chest, and abdomen," his head was crushed, ribs broken, and his penis cut, and he had "sneaker-tread marks stamped on his forehead and chest" destroying "every organ in his body"leaving behind a "nearly-unrecognizable corpse." Schindler was left lying on the bathroom floor until the Shore Patrol and the key witness to the incident (Jonathan W.) carried out Schindler's body to the nearby Albuquerque Bridge. Jonathan W. witnessed the murder while using the restroom. He noticed Helvey jumping on Schindler's body while singing, and blood gushing from Schindler's mouth while he attempted to breathe. The key witness was requested to explain in detail to the military court what the crime scene looked like, but would not because Schindler's mother and sister were present in the courtroom. Details revealed "The Navy was less than forthcoming about the details of the killing, both to the news media and to the victim's family, especially his mother, Dorothy Hajdys." In the wake of Schindler's murder, the Navy denied that it had received any complaints of harassment and refused to speak publicly about the case or to release the Japanese police report on the murder. The medical examiner compared Schindler's injuries to those sustained by a victim of a fatal horse trampling saying they were worse "than the damage to a person who’d been stomped by a horse; they were similar to what might be sustained in a high-speed car crash or a low-speed aircraft accident." At the wake in the family's home in Chicago, his mother and sister could only identify him by the tattoos on his arm as his face was disfigured. Trial and outcomes During the trial Helvey denied that he killed Schindler because he was gay, stating, "I did not attack him because he was homosexual" but evidence presented by Navy investigator, Kennon F. Privette, from the interrogation of Helvey the day after the murder showed otherwise. "He said he hated homosexuals. He was disgusted by them," Privette said. On killing Schindler, Privette quoted Helvey as saying: "I don't regret it. I'd do it again. ... He deserved it." "Under a court-approved bargain in exchange for his pleading guilty to "inflicting great bodily harm," the maximum penalty is lifetime imprisonment. Under the original charge, it was death." After the trial, Helvey was convicted of murder and Douglas J. Bradt, the captain who kept the incident quiet was demoted and transferred to Florida. Helvey is now serving a life sentence in the military prison at the United States Disciplinary Barracks at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, although by statute, he is granted a clemency hearing every year. Helvey's accomplice, Charles Vins, was allowed to plea bargain as guilty to three lesser offenses, including failure to report a serious crime and to testify truthfully against Terry Helvey, and served a 78-day sentence before receiving a general discharge from the Navy. Cultural references The events surrounding Schindler's murder were the subject of a 20/20 episode and were portrayed in the 1997 TV film Any Mother's Son. In 1998, Any Mother's Son won a GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Made for TV Movie. See also *Barry Winchell *Judge Advocate General's Corps *Military law References External links *Memorial Hall: Allen Schindler, Jr. *Allen Schindler, Jr. news via Servicemembers Legal Defense Network *Crime of Gay Hate, the murder of Allen Schindler * * Category:1969 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Murder in 1992 Category:United States Navy sailors Category:American people murdered abroad Category:American victims of anti-LGBT hate crimes Category:American LGBT military personnel Category:1990s in LGBT history Category:People from Chicago Heights, Illinois Category:Deaths by beating Category:People murdered in Japan Category:People with name suffixes